The Quarrel
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Alexis and Castle Have a fight. Alexis walked away. She is really mad. After hours walking Kate find her. What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I hope you like it. I thought: Alexis and Rick have never a fight and I thought that it is impossible. Everyone has sometime a fight with their parents. So I thought why would they haven't one. If you like it please say it then I will make soon the next chapter****. **

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters of Castle**_

_**

* * *

**_

"NO!" Alexis shouted and walked out of the apartment.

"Come on, Alexis. Be a little more reasonable" Castle cried but it was to late Alexis was already gone

Alexis walked out of the building. It was raining and she had no umbrella or a raincoat. She didn't want to go back so she walked into the rain. She felt immediately the cold rain on her but she walked through. She thought about the quarrels she had before with her dad. That made Alexis only angrier. Onetime before she had runaway but before she was even downstairs she had regret it and walked back. This time it was different. She hadn't see her dad in day's. He was al the time with Detective Beckett and he didn't understand it. Alexis liked de detective, especially since she makes her dad happier and let him write more then usual, but it felt like if Kate took her place over and that hated Alexis. She walked and walked for hours. She thought about every quarrel she had with her dad the past time. It where more quarrels, then she had expected. At that moment she walked against a man, the man was angry and was in a hurry, he shouted something but walked quickly through. Then she felt how wet she was and how cold she had it. She looked around and to her surprised she recognized the street, but didn't know where from. She walked through and heard her name.

"Alexis?" Someone called and came stand beside her. Alexis looked up and saw Kate. She looked worried at her and hold an umbrella above her.

"Kate" Alexis said

"What are you doing her?"

"Walking" Alexis told the detective "And what are you doing here?"

"I come from mine work" Kate said and nodded to the building across of them.

Then Alexis realized where she knew the street of. "Of course" she said after a while.

"You are wet and cold. Shell we go inside? Then I gave you a towel and something to drink" Kate suggested and Alexis nodded. They walked together inside and to the elevator. When they where in the elevator, Kate spoke again "I get a towel for you, and you can walk to the break room" Kate said when the elevator doors opened. Alexis did what Kate said. In the break room she waited for a few seconds, and then Kate walked inside with a towel in her hands.

"Here" said Kate and gave the towel to Alexis and walked to the coffee machine to make two chocolate milk. When it was finished she gave one to Alexis and sat down.

"Thanks" Alexis said

"Are you okay?" Kate asked

"Yes, I think I am"

"Great"

They sat in silence and drank their chocolate milk. When they both where finished Kate stood up and sat their cups away.

"Shell I cal you're dad?" Kate asked

"No, please not" Alexis said immediately

"Okay, I won't. But may I ask why not?"

"Of course. That is why I am here. We had a quarrel"

"Ow"

Kate's phone rang she looked at it

"It is you dad"

"Please say that I am not here"

Kate nodded and walked out of the break room "Beckett" Alexis heard Kate say "Know she is not here." Kate was quiet "Okay, good luck" and Kate disconnected the cal and came back.

"Sorry"

"Doesn't matter. What did he said"

"He said that you walked away from him and that you don't pickup you're telephone. So he asked me if you was with me"

"Okay, thank you and I don't want to get you in trouble with my dad"

"You won't"

Alexis smiled

"So where were we?"

"That my father and I had a fight"

"Ooh yeah"

"We fight very often lately" Alexis told Kate and looked down

Kate knew that she had to make her laugh otherwise it would be a depressive night. "I thought you two where perfect" she said sarcastic

Alexis looked up to Kate's face and had to laugh.

"But what do you out so late if it is just a fight?"

"I don't know. He made me mad, so mad that I had to go away" Alexis looked down

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want" Kate said understanding

"Thanks but I think it is good for me to talk about it. I'm only so tired"

Alexis looked at her watch it was already after midnight "I understand" Kate said and thought "I can bring you home if you want? Or do you want to be a little longer away?"

"I think I want to be a little longer away, I think until tomorrow, in the evening. I need to think about it"

"Okay, you can sleep here, but you're father will be here in the early morning. I don't think that's what you want?" Kate suggested

"I don't think I have another option"

"Sure you have, you can come with me, I don't have a guest room but you can sleep in my bed or on the couch"

"I don't want to impose, it's you're house"

"It's not a problem"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this"

"Yes I'm sure and I know that I don't have to do this but when I was younger and I had a fight with my dad, I had no place to go and that isn't how I want you to have it. I want that you have a place to go and hide from you're dad and to rest. and by the way I won't tell him"

"Thank you"

Once at Kate's home

"Nice place"

"Thanks"

"I had expected it different"

"Yeah? How so?"

"I don't know. Because you have so much experienced, I thought it a little darker"

"I think I understand that"

"Okay"

"You can sleep in my room and I sleep on the couch"

"Are you sure I don't want bother you"

"I am sure. I'll get you some clothes to sleep in" Kate said and walked to a room. She came back with a yoga pants and a large T-shirt.

"I hope this is good"

"Yes, thanks"

"I'll show you you're room" They walked together to Kate's room. And Kate continued "Make you self convertible and I will see you tomorrow" Kate said and walked back to the door.

"Kate, Thank you."

"For what?"

"Because you don't have to do this al for me, but you do it anyway"

"No problem" Kate said

"Good night, Alexis"

"Untill tomorrow, Kate" That made Kate smile. it did her remind of Castle. How much the two looked like each other. Kate closed the door and walked to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it bin a ****while since I updated. I was very busy with school. I still am. I had today a little time of so I thought I should write something. I hope you like it. It's the last chapter of this story. But please review then I get new idea's and in about two weeks I have vacation so I can write the more. **

The next morning

Alexis woke up at the sound of the shower. She opened he eyes and Remembered that she wasn't at home but at Kate's house. Alexis looked at the clock and saw that is was 7:30 it was Saturday so she didn't had to go to school. That made her calmer. She thought about the night before, about the quarrel with her dad and dad Kate was there for her even if she didn't know where it was all about. At that moment the sound of the shower stopped. Alexis sat straight up. It cost a few moments before she heard Kate leave the bathroom so she went out of the bed and walked out of the room. She just saw Kate walking to the kitchen. She froze for a moment to think about the whole thing, _Dad should be really worried_ she tought and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kate"

"Good morning Alexis, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine"

"I have to tell you something"

"Shoot"

"I called your dad yesterday night, after you where a sleep. I told him you where with me and that he shout leave you for a moment. I said you would come when you where ready. I know I told you that wouldn't say anything but I thought that he would be really worried" Kate said

"It's okay Kate, I thought the same thing" Alexis said with a smile

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, and I have a day free so what about a girl-day?"

"Really?" Alexis asked

"Yes, but first breakfast"

"Of course, great"

"What about bacon and eggs?"

"Great! I love that"

They made together their breakfast and eat it. During breakfast they made plans for the day. First they where going shopping, after that they where going to lunch at Remy's and catch a movie. Then Kate would bring Alexis home. Alexis and Kate walked out of Kate's apartment.

"What shops are you going?" Kate asked Alexis

"I don't go often and if I go I go with grams, she want knows every shop so we always go to different shops. What about you?"

"I don't have much time to shop. I'm very busy with my work"

"Kay, maybe a fancy dress shop?"

"Sound great!"

"I know one I and grams come there every the time if we are shopping"

Kate walked with Alexis. After a few minutes walking they arrived at the store. Kate was amazed by the dresses. Alexis told Kate everything about her friend, boys and school. After hours dresses fitting they where hungry it was already passed one so they went to Remy's. When they where there it did Kate reminded her at the good times she had there with Castle. Alexis and Kate took sat down at a table and ordered their food. There was a silence before Alexis spook.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes sure"

"The fight with my dad, it was about you"

"About me? Why?"

"Because…"

There was a silence again. The waiters brought their drinks and at that moment Alexis spoke again.

"I think I was jealous of you"

"Of me? Why?"

"I have sometimes the idea that I don't exist anymore"

"Why would you think that? Every morning Castle walks to me and said something like 'good morning detective' and he sits down and said how proud he is of you."

"I don't know why. It was just stupid"

"No it's not, it's how you feel. That's important"

The waiters brought there food.

"Do you think?" Alexis asked and took a bite of her burger

"Yes and I pretty sure your dad wants to know it too"

"I don't know"

"He wants to be there for you when you need him or even if you don't need him" Kate took a sip of her cola and a bite of her hamburger

Alexis smiled shyly.

"So why was you jealous of me?"

"Because my dad is so much around you, or he is gone or he is writing"

"I think the best to do is just tell him that. He will make time for you and if you want I can say sometimes that he should go home to you"

"I think you right"

Kate smiled and said "You know what, I'm since the beginning jealous of you. You have a father how is there every day for you when you need him he would jump of a rock for you. When I need my dad the most he wasn't there for me. He sat drunk after a bar or something. I'm not saying that he isn't a good dad but he wasn't there for me when I needed him and I know dad Castle would do every thing in his power to be there for you every time again" Kate said

"Thank you, that really made me feel better"

"You're welcome."

They eat in silence the rest of their burgers. When they where finished Kate paid and they went outside.

"Kate"

"Yeah"

"Can we go another time to the movies? I have to talk to someone"

Kate smiled she was so smart "Sure" and Kate knew exactly how the someone was where Alexis was talking about.

"But I really want to go to the movies with you that would be great"

"Yeah, I think so to. Should I take you home?"

"Yes please"

They walked to Castle apartment. But this time it wasn't Alexis how was talking it was Kate. She told about the crazy times she had with her dad. They laughed about it. They arrived laughing at the apartment. Alexis had no keys with her so she rang the doorbell. Castle opened it and looked surprised to see his daughter their with his favourite detective. Alexis ran it to him to gif him a hug.

"Sorry dad"

"No, it is my fault" Castle said

"I should go. Bye Alexis, I had a great time"

"Thanks Kate" Castle said

"Bye Kate, me too and we go to the movies soon!" Alexis said

"Yeah we will" Kate nodded

"Thanks for everything" Alexis said again

"You're welcome. Bye Castle. Bye Alexis I'll see you soon" And with that Kate left. She heard them both say bye and close the door. She walked to elevator and went back to her apartment. There she called her dad.

**I hope you liked it and this is it for this story!**


End file.
